The present invention relates to a cooling system for use in a motor vehicle having an air conditioning system.
The air conditioning system in a motor vehicle includes a compressor driven by the vehicle engine wherein the refrigerant is compressed. The compressed refrigerant is passed to an evaporation chamber inside the motor vehicle and the expanding refrigerant absorbs heat from inside the vehicle causing the vehicle interior to be cooled. The evaporated refrigerant is cooled and passed back into the condenser. When the air conditioner in the vehicle is used in extremely hot temperatures, such as found in the desert for example, the engine overheats. The overheating is caused by the hot refrigerant in the condensing unit that is normally located in front of the vehicle radiator. When the outside air that is being pulled across the condensing coils of the condenser is in the middle and high ninety degrees Farenheit, the compressor head pressure soars, causing the refrigerant to become even hotter and greatly reducing its ability to transfer heat which was absorbed while circulating through the evaporator of the air conditioning system.
In places like Las Vegas, Nev., signs are prevalent cautioning people to turn off their air conditioners and avoid overheating. Campers, motor homes, and other such vehicles have serious overheating problems, particularly when they are climbing a grade during which condition there is an additional tendency for the engine to overheat.